


Cute Git

by That_nerd_online



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_nerd_online/pseuds/That_nerd_online
Summary: Harry and Draco, pining in class.





	Cute Git

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2018

Malfoy is the most infuriating person on the planet, and he should be locked away in the deepest darkest corner of Harry’s mind so as not to distract him anymore.

This was decided upon in Harry’s head as he watched Malfoy in class, as he smiled encouragingly at the 3rd year Ravenclaw next to him, who he had taken under his wing after she began being bullied because she never liked to say more than a few words at a time and even than was selective about who heard them, as she was chosen to stand up and recite a line from the book they were currently reading

She stood there nervously fidgeting for a moment and tried to say a few words that came out small and unclear when she was about to start hyperventilating, Malfoy stood up beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and spoke in a quiet and soothing tone

“I could read it for you if you want?” She turned relieved eyes on him as she once again sat down, and he, sending a smile her way, began speaking the lines in the same tone a poet would, as Harry continued to watch him, he went about with his dramatic interpretation of the words, after which he sat down again and smiled at his Ravenclaw companion 

“I mean really who has the right to be that pretty and compassionate? It should be illegal; the git” Harry murmured to himself 

“If Draco had heard you say that he’d go straight into a rant about how you’re literally the most compassionate and handsome man ever. Honestly, you both have been pining for months, you should at least sit together in classes, so other people don’t have to put up with you two,” Pansy Parkinson spoke in exasperation as she turned around in her seat giving Harry a very unimpressed look, 

“Yeah, just like, throw a ball of parchment at him with a note inside” Ginny spoke from the seat next to Harry, scribbling something on a piece of parchment, and crumpling it up into a ball and threw it at the back of Draco Malfoy’s head, as Harry gasped and looked at her in shock and horror 

“What did you just do!” Harry whisper shouted as Parkinson laughed hysterically gaining some weird looks from others sitting nearby, and Malfoy began flattening the note looking at it in astonishment as a rosy blush appeared on his cheeks, turning his face red, and glancing back at Harry

“What did you write?!” Harry demanded from Ginny after Malfoy had looked away

“‘Harry thinks you’re hot, but he’s not gonna make a move, so you should’ and look I think it worked” Ginny spoke gesturing to the still blushing Malfoy across the room

“All you’ve done is make him blush. Which by the way shouldn't be as cute as it is” Harry grumbled also looking at Malfoy 

“it’s distracting” Harry continued as Malfoy turned to look back at him once again "the cute git."


End file.
